Dave Breese
Name - David William Breese *Birth date - October 14, 1926 *Birth place - Chicago, Illinois, U.S. *Death date - May 3, 2002 *Death place - Hillsboro, U.S. *Occupation - Television Evangelist, Pastor, Baptist Theologian *Salary - N/A David William Breese (October 14, 1926 - May 3, 2002) was an evangelical Christian pastor and theologian from the mid-20th Century to the early 21st Century. Early Family Life Breese was born in Chicago to David and Ruth (Gunton) Breese. He was the youngest of four children, having three older sisters including, Betty, and twin sisters, Mary and Margaret ("Marge"). He also had a foster brother, Bob Guadio, whom Breese's parents took in as a child. Breese attended Lane Technical High School, an all-boys school with 8,000 students. As a youth, he had been fascinated by airplanes and flying. During World War II, Breese entered Pre-Flight Training at Lane Tech, in the hope of serving his country. When he was in high school, all of Breese's sisters were involved in a, "Hi-C Club," a Christian youth organization. One week, when Breese was 16-years-old, the Hi-C meeting was held at his house. Though Breese had no interest in religious pursuits, he heard a woman clearly present a Gospel message while teaching on the Holy Bible's, Book of Romans. A couple weeks later, he decided to believe the message and was converted to belief in Jesus Christ. Further schooling Breese completed his undergraduate studies at Judson College, in Elgin, and then went on to Northern Baptist Seminary, in Lombard. Eventually, he earned his "multiengine rating." In the years that followed, he flew himself to speaking engagements all across the country. Ministry In addition to pulpit preaching, Breese also recorded many messages for broadcast. His family tells stories of him sitting up late at night, making radio programs on a simple recorder with a blanket over his head, because of the outside noises. At that time, he didn’t have a recording studio. In addition to his prolific writing, Breese was also a poet. His sister, Betty, has told of how in his early years his mother would have a young Dave Breese recite poetry. This contributed to his abilities as a public speaker and writer. Family life Breese married Carol Fleming, whom he met at a meeting in Winona Lake. They had two daughters, Lynn and Noelle. Just as his parents had a foster son named Bob, Breese and his wife provided a home for a young Laotian boy, Lomae, who is considered part of the extended Breese family today. Accomplishments Breese was: * A formative force in the early years of Youth For Christ, serving 13 years. * Influential in the establishment of the AWANA Youth Association. * A speaker on Back to the Bible Broadcast’s, “Pause For Good News,” for 13 years. * A member of the Board of the National Religious Broadcasters and the National Association of Evangelicals. * Founder of the "Christian Destiny" ministry, in 1963. * President and Bible teacher on, “The King Is Coming” telecast * Radio Broadcaster on, “Dave Breese Reports,” and, “Dave Breese Reporting.” * Consultant and friend to presidents, statesmen and religious leaders. * Author of many books and booklets. By the 1980s, Breese had gained national prominence via his radio broadcasts “Dave Breese Reports” and “Dave Breese Reporting!” His network of over a hundred stations covered much of the United States. In the mid-'80s, Breese accepted the call to become speaker on “The King is Coming” telecast and later assumed the presidency of the telecast’s parent organization, "World Prophetic Ministry." His outreach via television spanned the globe, reaching across all of America and into 57 nations of the world. Major Publication In 1990, Breese published what could arguably be considered his most notable and influential work. Seven Men Who Rule the World from the Grave (ISBN 0-8024-8449-2), his magnum opus. The seven men he highlighted are: * Charles Darwin, who systematized and advanced the principle that evolution was behind the origin of the species. * Karl Marx, who developed and advocated the notion of modern Communism. * Julius Wellhausen, who initiated "higher criticism" and "modernism." * John Dewey, who argued for an educational system focused on problem solving and the growth of the child in all aspects of his being. * Sigmund Freud, who promoted the view that the sexual instinct is the driving force behind all human action. * John Maynard Keynes, who advocated the policies for reducing unemployment and expanding the economy that today find their expression in deficit spending and governmental activism. * Søren Kierkegaard, who stressed the obligation each person has to make conscious, responsible choices among alternatives, a major tenet of existentialism. Breese's last days Just after the year 2000 rang in, Breese suffered a stroke. He had rarely turned down an invitation to preach. In an average year, he would travel over 100,000 miles to speak at churches, Bible conferences, colleges, universities, evangelistic meetings and debates. The busy schedule had taken its toll. After his stroke, he continued to write. Breese died May 3, 2002. His messages are still broadcast on radio stations around world. External links * Christian Destiny, Inc. * Official Christian Destiny Biography * Official Death Announcement, May 2002 * The King is Coming Telecast * Dave Breese in The Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Evangelists Category:Pastors Category:Theologians Category:1926 births Category:2002 deaths